


Ready

by kyuh014



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuh014/pseuds/kyuh014
Summary: Victor is bored and Yuuri is kinda petty.Eros ensues.





	

Victor was lying on the bed, he felt frisky, unable to sleep. Was he in the mood for something? He was surprised by the thought of it. He had been skating all day, there was no way there was still energy inside him to play with himself. 'How boring have I become' he wondered, as the thought of sleeping became more appealing than anything else.

He kept rolling on his bed, unable to sleep until he gave up, as tired as he was, this was not stopping. 

'I need to.....' and his thoughts wonder into what he needed. He needed something to fulfill his desires. But, what did he want right now? To own someone with all the force of his passion? or to be owned with all the desire that another person could feel for him?

He starting caressing himself without even noticing, starting with his chest. He licked and sucked his fingers getting them wet enough to carress over his now erected nipples. He liked that feeling, the wetness from his own fingers making them slide easy enough. He kept rubbing his nipple with one hand while his other one venture downwards, until it reached his ever so hot and expecting manhood.

He touched himself, waiting no more. He just really wanted to get it over it, to sleep, to forget that he wanted this so much.

He stayed like this for a while, one hand pinching and rubbing his nipple and the other on his erect cock, rubbing, carresing. He kept going like that for a while, until he was twisting, panting, begging for his own release.

But it wasn't enough

His hand, his hand went from his nipple, and ventured down and kept going and going... until it reached the spot he wanted. He started rubbing his own entrance. For a moment, he got lost in the feeling, oh how he loved teasing himself.

'so, this is how we're playing tonight?' he tought to himself. He resigned to the idea that just rubbing his dick was not going to be enough. He stopped for a minute, anticipating, and then went for the needed lube. He stared at it for a very long time, as long as posible, as long as his body permitted without losing heat. Then, he just smeared his fingers. He was gong for the whole experience, it seemed. Might as well take his time and enjoy the ride.

The coldness. He loved that feeling, he didn't wait for the lube to warm, no, he loved that coldness inside him. It made him shudder. It made him tremble. One finger went inside easily, he kept going at it. One finger inside, his other hand on his member. His hot dick, contrasting with the coldness of his ass, it made him excited. It made him want more.  
One more finger in. He rubbed more. He was now hot, hot all over.

"What a great view" he suddenly heard.

Victor was too into it to be embarrased. He kept moving, he kept going. Being stared at like that made him feel even hotter all over. 

'Is it?' he said, with an underlying seductive tone. He kept stroking. It suddenly came to his mind, that he should stop, or do something, cause he was going to come just from being stared like that, and he wanted more.

So he moved. He moved and gave Yuuri a better view. He wanted to be desired by this person so much. He wanted to be owned. He wanted to feel loved and complete and filled.

And Yuuri. He entered the room. He moved forward. He accepted what was being offered to him.

He came onto the bed, leaned forward, and gave a look at Victor. 

No words were exchanged. 

Yuuri just took Victor's hands, and pinned him down. Victor will not finish on his own. Yuuri was taking charge.

The look on Victor's face was of absolute submission, desire, begging. Everything that could conceive want, need. He was telling everything to Yuuri with just his eyes. 

Yuuri looked at Victor and smiled. A smile full of adoration, of comprehension and of underlying desire. He leaned closer, and closer.  
He was desperate for Victor, but he wanted to savour every moment. He kept going forward until their noses bumped. 

And they both smiled, and just rubbed them together as newly lovers full of only sweet love tend to do.

Eyes were locked in a stare that seemed to last forever. Yuuri closed his after a long time. He caresed Victor's face using his nose, such a sweet gesture. He passed his nose through his cheek, with his lips just touching Victor ever so slightly sometimes. It was a tease. 

Suddenly, he was using his lips to caress instead of his nose. Victor could feel Yuuris breathing, it was getting irregular, close to panting, by his lips kept touching him so sweetly, like a carres that never stopped. 

He closed his eyes, he let himself go to whatever Yuuri wanted to do. 

And then he felt Yuuri's teasing his lips.

Yuuri's lips caresing his. They touched, and they parted. They teased. He then felt the need to gasp when he felt it, finally, Yuuri kissed the corner of his lips, so teasing, so light. But it was such a buildup it had Victor just couldn't contain it.

He felt the need to move himself, to search for it. He didn't mind begging for it, he was in Yuuri's hands now. He moved forward, looking for Yuuri's lips, trying to grasp them, to savour them and own them.

But Yuuri moved away.

Victor couldn't even whine, Yuuri rejected his obvious move. But after he parted his lips away, he bump their foreheads together and gave him a look so full of love that Victor just submitted again. He let himself go. He lied on the bed, he relaxed. He closed his eyes. 

And he felt it.  
Yuuris lips on his own.  
Completely this time. 

He couldn't contain an audible gasp. It was borderline pathetic to gasp for something like that, but he didn't care. He earned it, Yuuri earned the satisfaction of knowing he now owned the great Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri could do whatever he wanted with him. 

Yuuri aparently got the message, cause this time, he licked Victor's bottom lip. He licked all over Victor's bottom lip, just once. He licked Victor's top lip then. He sucked Victor's bottom lip then. 

Victor felt like this was torture, he kept gasping, not as a response, but to keep his mouth open, just hoping Yuuri tongue will finally come inside.

Victor could tell Yuuri was enjoying it. Every time Victor tried to even move forward he'll pull away, licking his lips with the tip of his tongue, as a parting gift. When Victor moved back again, Yuri would lick harder, completely. 

They kept going like this for a while, enjoying the teasing, enjoying the moment. Yuuri separated after a while, searching for Victor's stare, and when he got it they both smiled at each other, fully engrosed in whatever spell they each gave to one another.

Yuuri then used his nose to carress Victor's cheek while going straight for his ear. Victor could only stay still at the anticipation of what could be coming next. He shuddered when Yuuri's tongue went inside it and gasped when Yuuri's nibble his earlobe. 

He was completely lost, but Yuuri's voice made him come back to his senses.

"You were having a lot of fun I see" Yuuri's voice was deep.

"Are you mad?" 

"No, I'll just make you feel so good that touching yourself will never be good enough again" and Victor felt Yuuri's tongue lick his whole ear. 

Yuuri then got up, his hands now going down, making a trail through Victors's chest, to his stomach, until they reached his legs. His hands went from Victor's thights and then went down with a sudden move, he grabbed them hard, pushed them up and pulled them apart with force. 

"I hope you're ready" he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good enough. 
> 
> Porn will continue next chapter.


End file.
